Your Choice
by YourUnknownPublisher
Summary: An old Titan from the Titans East comes back to Jump City, but not for the Titans East. She comes back to join the Teen Titans. Will she survive and become a titan, or will she be a betrayal, just like Terra? Will she fall in love with someone? What will happen? Find out in this story! (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, I ONLY OWN MY OC; April.)


"TITANS GO!" Robin's voice commanded the Titans.

Robin and Cyborg attacked Gizmo, Raven and Starfire attacked Jinx, while Beast Boy attacked Mammoth. The Titans tried their best, but yet again, the H.I.V.E. Five escaped.

"We have to do better next time, but everyone did well!" Robin panted.

The five Titans raced back to the Teen Titans' Tower, and decided to relax for a while. Robin started to work out, but then he took it way too far.

"Robin, my dear friend, do not overwhelm yourself, for you are strong enough." Starfire assured Robin as he was working out.

"Star, thanks, but I would like to get a bit stronger." Robin panted and choked on some of his words, for he was working with the bench press.

Starfire sighed and flew slowly out of the room. As Starfire walked down the hall, she crossed Raven flying to her room while reading a book. Starfire headed to the living room and sat next to Cyborg on the couch.

"Cyborg, do you think Robin is taking this working out thing too far?" Starfire asked Cyborg cautiously.

"Eh. Let Robin be Robin. If he wants to get stronger, let him get stronger. Beast Boy and I are going to go grab some pizza." Cyborg stopped the game he and Beast Boy were playing, stood up, and walked to the door.

"You coming, Beast Dude?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy while waiting at the door.

Beast Boy stood up and walked out the door with Cyborg.

..::AT PIZZA CORNER::..

"Beast Boy, grab the pizzas and come over here!" Cyborg yelled over to Beast Boy.

"Okay, Cy!" Beast Boy came running to the table Cyborg was sitting at with the pizzas.

Cyborg and Beast Boy practically drooled over the cheesy, saucy pizza they were staring at.

"Dig in!" Cyborg yelled excitedly, and with that, Beast Boy and Cyborg dug into the pizzas.

Cyborg and Beast Boy finished the pizzas after about 5 minutes, and they burped in unison. They laughed hysterically, when suddenly a girl walked up to them.

"Umm… hi… Do you know where… the Teen Titans live?" The girl asked them with a gentle, warm, and adorable voice.

Beast Boy and Cyborg drooled, which made the girl blush and smile.

"Oh… sorry… pizza is just really good…" Beast Boy lied, wiping the drool off his face.

Cyborg wiped the drool on his face off, too.

"And yeah, we know where the Titans live. We're a part of the Titans. You can come with us." Cyborg told the girl nervously.

Cyborg and Beast Boy started to walk to the Teen Titans Tower with the girl following them from behind.

"So what's your name, pretty lady, and why do you want to know where we live?" Cyborg asked the girl, scratching the back of his neck while laughing nervously.

"Oh… Right… My name is April. I came to join you five. I was once a part of the Titans East… They're great, but you're a bit better…" April giggled cutely while saying this because she knew that they were still drooling over her.

"R-right…" Beast Boy and Cyborg drooled in unison.

The three arrived at the Teen Titans Tower, and Cyborg held the door open for April.

"My lady," Cyborg said while holding the door open for April.

April blushed and walked in. She was greeted by the rest of the Titans.

"Who is this, friends?" Starfire asked Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"This is April, and she's here because she wants to join us." Beast Boy stated as he propped himself down on the couch to continue his game with Cyborg.

"Nice to meet you, April," Robin smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, new friend." Starfire hugged April tightly, excited to meet her.

"Hello." Raven said quite plainly.

"Hi… Umm…" April looked around, clueless of what to do.

"Oh, um, right. Since we really don't have an extra room, you can share a room with… hmm. Star, do you want to share your room with April?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Indeed! I will do anything for my new friend!" Starfire said excitedly, and flew April to her room.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Starfire welcomed April.

Starfire set up a little bed for April and cleaned the room.

"There! Good as new." Starfire smiled at April, and that made April even happier.


End file.
